


the only constant is change

by MTBlack



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTBlack/pseuds/MTBlack
Summary: Yui reflects on knowing Sawamura and what that means to herCanon compliantPrompt 06: QuicksilverFlufftober2020
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Flufftober2020





	the only constant is change

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHH I'm late, but I think it's still 10/6 in California so let's pretend we're all somewhere there. Today's prompt was Quicksilver, which I only knew of as a Mutant haha but it was an inspiring prompt nonetheless even though I didn't actually follow it to the T.  
> I haven't finished the Manga and I know the Anime is still airing but I'm not caught up either so this may have spoilers so please read with caution

Prompt 06: Quicksilver

* * *

the only constant is change

* * *

“You’re doing it again,” Mao’s monotone tone carried a slight reprimand but it was a poor attempt at hiding her amusement than anything else.

“What?” Yui didn’t turn to look at her friend but kept her eyes ahead instead, intent on the stage and the principal prattling about sports being beneficial for the young mind.

“You’re staring.”

Yui scoffed half-heartedly. At this point in her life it was pointless to deny it but she tried to anyway.

“I wasn’t staring, they happened to be on stage, we have to look that way,” she whispered furiously but her voice was drowned by a thunderous round of applause for the two seniors of the basketball team standing up.

“But the puppy face should be optional.”

Yui pursed her lips in an attempt to harden her features. She wouldn’t give Mao the satisfaction, not when just before the Ceremony she had boasted to have been so over her crush she found it hard to believe to had been crushing in the first place.

“Stop looking at me,” she hissed and Mao laughed but looked ahead, too.

After only a few seconds, her friend took out her phone and ignored her and the people on the stage. Yui wouldn’t blame her, the basketball team had been the runner up in their league and the Principal was currently talking about their feat while the Captain, a horrendous boy if you asked her, tried to comment and flatter himself and the Principal at the same time.

It was not long that Yui’s attention went back to the volleyball players and their manager from the Third Year also sitting on the stage.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Mao smile at the screen of her phone, and deemed herself safe enough to study Sawamura uninterruptedly.

He was definitely not as relaxed as Sugawara who seemed to be enjoying the spotlight. Asahi alternated between fidgeting and looking down every few minutes that soon turned into seconds once the Basketball team started to run out of topics to discuss. As the current local champions, they were the final attraction.

She liked how Sawamura, in spite of being a bit more restless than usual, and perhaps only to her trained eye, he tried to appear quite relaxed. And he was fooling quite a lot of people if the enervating comments a whole row of girls was making of the now retired captain was evidence enough. If she heard the phrase broad shoulders or strong arms once more she was going to lose it.

“Don’t let them bother you,” Mao commented. Yui turned sharply to her and was frustrated to find her friend looking boringly at her phone. She could read Yui without even looking at her. “You play with advantage.”

Yui sighed, there was no point in concealing it anymore. “What do you mean?”

“Really, Yui?” When she didn’t reply, Mao looked up at her incredulously. “You’ve known him the longest, didn’t you too meet in Middle School or something? And you are both volleyball dorks, and you can be quite dense and stubborn, too,” she added, lowering her voice as a teacher approached their row in warning.

“Yes,” she said softly. “We’ve known each other for a very long time,” Yui breathed out, resting her arms on the back of the chair in front of her and resting her chin on them.

She remembered the awkwardness of that first encounter; and quickly thought of seeing him go from a shy boy around girls who had a decent spike to a confident player ready to share a piece of advice to whoever needed and who never refused some practice.

The joy in his eyes when she had told him she had been accepted into Karasuno was a memory she still treasured and did not dare to overthink, fearing she would end up believing it was too good to be true.

A few months into High School, he had come to her asking for tips. It was the logical thing to do, he had said when she had looked at him without understanding, after all hers was the winning team. His humility had made him grow in her eyes and to this day, she considered and would tell anyone who asked, that it was his best trait - closely followed by his broad back and toned arms.

At the beginning of their Second Year, when he had admitted he would never be like Asahi because he couldn’t jump as high nor spike as fast or as good as his taller friend, she had tried to talk him out of it. Sawamura had simply smiled at her and said that there were other positions he could be good at, probably not as glamorous but maybe more necessary.

Yui smiled replaying in her head all those times she had seen him grow, and thought of him telling her about all the times she didn’t get to see. Throughout their shared time, she had seen him take the place no one wanted and take the place he wanted for himself as well. He was serious when he needed to be, and he had learnt to be responsible when he didn’t want to be. He knew how to be playful and immature too, she thought, snorting as she watched him most definitely making fun of Asahi. After a sideways comment, Asahi looked blank as paper and spaced out while Sugawara and Sawamura snickered and Shimizu tried to comfort the As.

Yui had also seen him frustrated and mad; he had been supportive and encouraging at times, a friendly ear and a fellow complainer at others. She wondered if she had been privileged enough to have seen him at his most vulnerable; of that, she wasn’t sure, but she knew she had seen him happy.

She must have been staring intently because Sawamura looked straight at her in a sea of faces and smiled, raising discreetly the lucky charm he had never returned to her, caving it in his palm. The bright red seemed to stand out even when they were almost 20 meters or so apart.

Mao scoffed when Yui smiled timidly in response.

As his grin widened a whole room away, realization dawned on her like a ball to the head in a badly covered block.

"Oh, no,” Yui whispered in such a tragic voice that Mao touched her shoulder softly. “Oh, no,” she repeated, looking at her friend who took a centimeter back at her panicked face. “I’m so over my crush," she breathed out in a rushed voice and she swallowed hard, "because I’m fucking in love with him.”

Mao laughed in her face and made her stand up to clap along the rest of the student body to the Karasuno Champions taking the stage. Her friend sent a few claps her way, still pushing her with the elbow to keep her straight up.

“Congrats on catching up,” Mao said without malice. “Now let’s do something about that, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This took such a different turn to the one I had previously thought, but I can't say I dislike it. I still think I need to flesh them all and I may come back and edit later or during the weekend but if you got to this point, feel free to comment or whatever!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
